Bloons Tower Defense 6
Bloons TD 6 is a game that was announced on March 29, 2017 on PRLog for the iTunes App Store, Google Play Store, and Amazon App Store and is set to release on June 14, 2018.PRLog - Ninja Kiwi Announces Bloons TD 6 in Development What's Up At Ninja Kiwi? - 27 October, 2017 Timeline of Published Information 29 March, 2017 Ninja Kiwi publishes the first Bloons TD 6 announcement on PRLog, which states the initial goal of a 2017 release date, and features the first image of the Bloons TD 6 logo. PRLog - Ninja Kiwi Announces Bloons TD 6 in Development Ninja Kiwi Announces Bloons TD 6 in Development :Huge New Game in the Chart-Topping Series Coming to Smartphones and Tablets AUCKLAND, New Zealand - March 29, 2017 - PRLog -- Ninja Kiwi Limited, an industry leading independent mobile games developer and publisher, confirmed today that it was hard at work on Bloons® TD 6 for the iTunes App Store, Google Play Store, and Amazon App Store. The team has not announced a launch date, as the immense scale and strategic depth of the game require an extensive balance and test period, but their goal is to release the game in 2017. The game's precursor, Bloons TD 5, has been an app store phenomenon since its release in November 2012, remaining in the top 25 ranks of US app store paid charts throughout its life and recently returning to the #1 position on the US Google Play top overall paid apps and #3 US iTunes top overall paid apps. Attracting an impressive 9.3 million downloads as a paid mobile game, Bloons TD 5 has maintained a consistent 4.5 out of 5 star quality rating across the nearly 50 major content updates released to date. Bloons TD 6 will maintain the series' captivating balance of family friendly visual style and challenging, skill based strategic play, but Ninja Kiwi is not currently releasing any information about new towers, new abilities, or new game modes. Consistent with the previous improvements from game to game, the company has said that their intention is to knock it out of the park, as Bloons TD 6 is designed to be more awesome in every way than its top selling predecessor. 27 October, 2017 A post on the Ninja Kiwi blog states that the release of Bloons TD6 was delayed to 2018, citing the want to avoid a "rushed game". The post includes an image of a Dart Monkey. .. We are hard at work on a BTD Battles mobile update, we're looking into what development time/resources we can swing towards SAS4 mobile/Steam (no ETA) and Bloons TD 6 is looking to be feature complete before the offices close down in December. With that we have some sad but encouraging news: BTD6 will be released next year. Putting the game together in a stable, fun and freakishly awesome package is our main priority. BTD5 is a lot to live up to and we don't want to let you or ourselves down with a rushed game. We will start releasing information and media about BTD6 to show it off a little, but it's ready when it's ready and here's a cheeky Dart Monkey modelling a dart to prove it. .. 23 November, 2017 HayleyBelleNK, an administrator of the Ninja Kiwi Forums, makes a post reiterating the delay to 2018.Bloons TD 6 Update It features the silhouette of an archer monkey. Hey all, We thought it was time for an update on Bloons TD 6. In short we’re now looking at a 2018 release. We can’t say when but we do know we have a fair way to go before delivering the quality bar that our loyal (and patient) fans deserve. BTW, Quincy says 'Hi.' 23 February, 2018 Ninja Kiwi registers the btd6.com domain via GoDaddy.GoDaddy WHOIS info 15 April, 2018 The Bloons TD 6 Facebook account publishes an image of a corkboard, which depicts information concerning a chemist monkey. 16 April, 2018 The Bloons TD 6 Facebook account updates their cover photo to a new image of the Bloons TD 6 logo, and updates their profile picture to an image depicting a group of bloons, where notably a new purple bloon with a blue outline appears. Aside from the purple bloon mentioned eariler, there is really not much to see. 19 April, 2018 The Bloons TD 6 Facebook account publishes an image of a corkboard, which depicts information concerning a monkey appearing to control the weather and plants. Solving the substitution cipher yields the following potential results (highlight text to reveal). Note at the top: A Guardian of te Forest and a Warrior of Nature Enemy of Bloons Paper sheet: Creates a blast of torns for each attack. Upgrades can call forth ██████ of the ██████ storm or ████. Photo note: Spirit Forest 24 April, 2018 The Bloons TD 6 Facebook account publishes a collage of surveillance photos primarily depicting an archer monkey. Aside from the obivous archer monkey "screenshots", we can see the following: A tape that says "HERO (A)". 1 May, 2018 The Bloons TD 6 Facebook account publishes greyscale images of gameplay, the 3D model and texture of the Ice Monkey in Photoshop, and a photo of Unity 3D. There are some towers on the gameplay image. These towers are: * 2 Boomerang Monkeys * 1 Glue Gunner * 1 Ice Monkey * 1 Bomb Tower The track appears to be an altered version of Monkey Lane. 9 May, 2018 There are images of a new tower, a flamethrower-wielding "Pyro Monkey," on the track. These pictures are presented as "footage" in the same manner as previous trailers. One of the tracks appears to be the same as the track seen the Archer Monkey teasers. 16 May, 2018 A teaser roundup has been published on Ninja Kiwi's YouTube channel, showing everything they have published so far. In addition, the teaser has also been promoted via the Bloons TD Battles Mobile news menu. The teaser can be seen right here. 21 May, 2018 The Bloons TD6 Facebook group has posted an image which showcases a brief bio of a monkey named Striker Jones, which includes details about his abilities and attacks as well as a few pictures of him on various tracks. The bio features two pictures of what appear to be Striker Jones's artwork. The grayscaled picture depicts him carrying a rocket launcher, while the more polished, colorized picture shows him with a bazooka; it could be that his design has been changed during development, or an upgraded version. As for Jones's bio, it is said that he's knowledgeable in long range combat and uses his skills to increase the power of explosives. This implies that his main function may be to increase the popping power of any tower that uses explosives. Additionally, the bio says he has two Activated Abilities, the Concussive Shell and Artillery Command. 25 May, 2018 A short gameplay demo is released, showing the new 3D models for the Sniper Monkey, Dart Monkey, and Monkey Sub. There also appears to be a new feature of landscape obstructions. There are various tracks shown, but most of them are just variations of BTD5 tracks. One of the tracks was previously shown in the archer monkey teaser. This teaser is the first teaser to display the interface of the actual game. first btd6 interface image1.png first btd6 interface image2.png first btd6 interface image3.png Based on the blurred tower menu, it appears that Boomerang Thrower, Bomb Tower, Tack Shooter, and Ice Tower will almost certainly make reappearance in the game. Several other unknown towers also appear in the towers menu. 30 May, 2018 Ninja kiwi releases BTD6 on google play, hovewer you cannot play it until 14th of June. References Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Future Releases Category:Games